


Паутина для принцессы

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: Киеши поймал свою "Принцессу"





	Паутина для принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка первой половины текста: Доктор Амбридж, CrazyJill

Ханамия, придерживая рукой небольшую сумку с вещами, наконец-то закрыл за собой двери участка, в котором проторчал несколько часов. Ледяной ветер тут же хлестнул по щекам, бросил в лицо острые капли дождя. Вздрогнув от резкой смены температур — на улице было куда холоднее, чем в помещении — он поплотнее запахнул черное пальто, приподнял воротник. Пронизывающая до самых костей сырость только сильнее портила настроение, и без того отвратительное после четырех часов в допросной. 

Громкий гудок привлек его внимание. Ханамия обернулся на звук. Возле лестницы стоял черный немецкий седан, поблескивая гладкими боками, хищный, как пантера. Ханамия невольно залюбовался им и подумал, что когда доберется до счетов, непременно купит себе такой же. Стекло со стороны переднего пассажирского сиденья плавно опустилось, и через миг Ханамия увидел лицо Киеши. 

Ханамия скривился. Как Киеши тут оказался? Он отлично помнил, что оставил того крепко спящим в номере лав-отеля средней руки и проснуться Киеши должен был — быстрый взгляд на часы — всего лишь полчаса назад. Ханамия посмотрел по сторонам. 

Что-то определенно было не так.

Пара полицейских машин, несколько прохожих, непонятно что здесь забывших в такую мерзкую погоду. Ничего странного или из ряда вон выходящего, но интуиция орала истошным голосом, тыкая Ханамию носом в громадную прореху в его плане. Прореха эта называлась «Киеши».

Настроение в очередной раз за день рухнуло на пару десятков пунктов ниже плинтуса. Киеши был последним, кого хотелось сейчас видеть. Особенно после унылой плоской рожи инспектора, четыре часа долбившего идиотскими вопросами. От воспоминания о допросе в виске снова закололо болью. Хотелось добраться до номера в отеле, выпить пару таблеток болеутоляющего и отключиться хотя бы на пару часов в полной тишине. 

— Садись, подвезу, — сказал Киеши, и дверь, мягко щелкнув, раскрылась, приглашая в теплое нутро. Вариантов было немного: ловить такси, которых поблизости видно не было, добираться до отеля пешим ходом с помощью метро или согласиться. Ханамия взглянул на низко висящие облака — погода в ближайшее время не собиралась улучшаться — и, засунув руки в карманы поглубже, подошел к машине и спросил Киеши:

— Как ты здесь оказался?

— Решил, что тебе нужна помощь. 

Помощь? Ему? Ханамия дернул бровью. Тут пахло подставой громадных размеров, а не «помощью». 

— Ты садишься или хочешь оплатить мой штраф? — с кривоватой улыбкой Киеши кивнул на знак «Стоянка запрещена». 

Слишком долго торчать здесь — привлечь ненужное внимание стражей порядка, которым он сегодня потрепал нервы. Ханамия с недовольным видом уселся в машину. Хуже чем было, все равно не станет, а помочь Киеши «исчезнуть» он всегда успеет.

Захлопнув за собой дверцу, он позволил себе немного расслабиться. Удобное мягкое сиденье с подогревом — самое лучшее, что могли придумать автомобилестроители за все время своего существования. Ханамия немного поелозил и язвительно спросил:

— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, где «Тихая гавань»? 

— Да, — услышал Ханамия в ответ, и машина бесшумно тронулась с места. Быстро набрав скорость, она влилась в плотный поток на автостраде. Через несколько минут они аккуратно свернули с нее на дорогу, ведущую к отелю. Киеши уверенно вел машину, перестраиваясь с полосы на полосу. Мимо стремительно пролетели небоскребы делового квартала, верхние этажи которых скрывались в густом тумане, их сменили жилые районы с многоэтажными домами. Киеши, не глядя на Ханамию, протянул пальцы к панели, чем-то пощелкал, и в салоне зазвучало радио, где крутили попсовую музыку. 

Похоже, Киеши решил, что лучше тупая навязшая на зубах песня, чем беседа с ним. Неприятный холодок скользнул по спине, когда они проехали нужный поворот. Ханамия покосился на Киеши.

Тот выглядел не очень хорошо: темные круги под глазами, словно ночь не спал, нездоровый цвет лица, только подчеркнутый темным цветом синей куртки. Крупные пальцы то с силой сжимали руль, затянутый в кожу, то расслаблялись. Желание Киеши сорвать злость за прошедшую не слишком хорошо ночь Ханамия чувствовал даже на таком небольшом расстоянии. Он знал: у Киеши скопилось к нему много вопросов, и совсем не таких, как у тупого инспектора из участка, и он потребует ответов. Но как скоро?

Ханамия перевел взгляд на лобовое стекло, по нему мерно двигались, смывая дождевые капли, дворники. Туда-сюда, влево-вправо, как маячок в руках гипнотизера. Только вот черно-белой спирали не было, чтоб легко отключить сознание, а потом не вспомнить после пробуждения, что же ты натворил, пока был в отрубе. 

Когда они выехали на загородное шоссе, количество машин резко снизилось. Ханамия почувствовал, как его вдавило в сиденье: машина резко набрала скорость, и пейзаж за стеклом превратился в размытые разноцветные пятна на грязно-сером фоне неба. Даже всматриваясь, не угадаешь — город это еще или уже нет.

Прочитав надпись над эстакадой, уже видневшейся вдалеке, Ханамия усмехнулся:

— Если собираешься меня закопать где-нибудь в Аокигахаре, то у тебя это не получится. 

— Это сделает кто-нибудь за меня.

— У того тем более не получится.

— Но от своих хозяев ты сбежать не сможешь. — От этих слов пахло ложью, как и ото всего остального в их коротких отношениях. Ханамия усмехнулся. Киеши слишком легко дал понять, что знает куда больше, чем сказал.

— У меня нет хозяев, — парировал Ханамия. — Тебе ли не знать, что я работаю в одиночку. 

— Мы все от кого-то зависим, — бросил Киеши и улыбнулся краем губ. Потом кинул короткий взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и переключил внимание на дорогу. — За нами хвост.

— Не слепой — вижу. — Ханамия и сам уже посмотрел в боковое зеркало и заметил темно-синий внедорожник. Тот держался в отдалении, словно просто случайно двигается в ту же сторону, что и они. — А вот ты — идиот. На твоей тачке мы от него не оторвемся.

— Нам и не надо отрываться, — мягкая улыбка на лице Киеши сменилась акульим оскалом. — Их уберут. 

— Тебя послушать, так… — начал он, и тут же забыл все слова, когда услышал звук взрыва, а затем Ханамия увидел ярко-оранжевый всплеск пламени и клубы черно-сизого дыма, поднимающегося над дорогой. В горле пересохло. Мимо пролетела патрульная машина, взвывшая сиреной. 

Он и впрямь их убрал. Просто сказал, и их преследователи взлетели на воздух. Ханамия выругался и с тоской вспомнил о комплекте пистолетов и ножей, оставшихся в камере хранения. Как хорошо было бы сейчас пустить ему пулю в висок…

— Высади меня, ублюдок.

Будь проклят тот день, когда он принял этот заказ. Уже тогда все пахло нехорошо, но гонорар за услугу был достаточно велик, чтобы он не обратил внимания на пару несущественных деталей.

— Не раньше, чем поговорим в «Тихой гавани», — жестко и без вариантов. Беситься не имело смысла, замки на двери просто не вскрыть, а вырубить Киеши и остаться в живых будет сложно. Кувыркаться над дорогой в консервной банке, пусть и высококлассного немецкого производства, Ханамия пока не планировал. Поворот на Аокигахару они пролетели со скоростью самолета, а беспокойство ничуть не улеглось, накатывало все больше и больше. Ханамия дышал ровно, не давая пульсу сорваться к чертям. Если у него не будет холодного рассудка, он не выберется из этой ситуации живым и тем более не сможет замести следы.

***

Через несколько часов, прошуршав колесами по гравию, машина остановилась возле дома в европейском стиле.

— Добро пожаловать в «Тихую гавань», как ты и просил, — произнес Киеши, заглушая мотор. — Думаю, здесь нам никто не помешает поговорить.

— И дай продолжу, — грубо оборвал его Ханамия. — После этого разговора станет ясно, сдашь ты меня властям или кому-то еще снова или оставишь себе собачкой на поводке.

— Примерно так и есть, — немного помолчав, ответил Киеши и выбрался из машины, оставляя Ханамию переваривать ответ. Тоже не любит незваных гостей, отметил Ханамия. Пока Киеши осматривал территорию, сам он попробовал расслабиться. 

Вилла «Тихая гавань». 

Таких совпадений не бывает, разве что где-то в плане есть прокол. Ханамия посмотрел на приборную доску автомобиля. 

— Не надейся, она настроена на меня, а доступ к проводам закрыт стальной пластиной, — словно услышав его мысли, сказал Киеши и покачал головой. — Выходи из машины, тут пока тихо.

— Что значит пока? — спросил Ханамия, но не услышал ответа. Выбравшись из салона на холодный воздух, он хлопнул дверью посильнее и тут же скривился — это было слишком похоже на мелкое ребячество. 

Отчитав себя за выходку, Ханамия осмотрелся. Одноэтажный дом в окружении голых деревьев в это время года представлял собой скорее унылое зрелище, чем привлекал взгляд. А вот летом его, наверняка, скрывала пышная листва. В том, что дом неплохо защищен от нападения, сомневаться не приходилось. 

Машина помигала фарами и дважды пискнула, извещая о полной блокировке. 

Пути назад были отрезаны. Нет, можно было пробежаться по пересеченной местности до ближайшего городка, но надвигающийся вечер и отвратительная погода — холодный дождь до сих пор не прекратился — резко снижали надежду на выживание, даже с учетом его опыта. 

Ханамия нехотя поднялся по ступенькам вслед за Киеши. Он бы предпочел, чтобы это были ступеньки международного аэропорта, но об этом пока не приходилось и мечтать, раз уж на него открыли сезон охоты. Киеши, отперев дверь, так и оставил ее распахнутой, впуская холодный воздух в дом. Встав на пороге, Ханамия мрачно смотрел на то, как Киеши стягивает кожаную куртку, вешает ее в гардероб, скрытый раздвижными дверями. 

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Киеши, выпрямляясь. 

— А что может быть так? — Ханамия сделал шаг, входя в небольшую прихожую. — Все мои планы полетели к черту из-за тебя, что еще может быть так, а?!

Киеши пропустил его выкрик мимо ушей, улыбнулся и, сделав шаг назад, сказал, словно добродушный и гостеприимный хозяин:

— Располагайся, до утра нас никто не потревожит, — и протянул ему тапочки, которые достал чуть раньше. — Размер твой.

— Может, ты еще и о белье позаботился? — огрызнулся Ханамия. 

Его информатор, Сето, явно что-то упустил. Но с другой стороны, раз Киеши заставил Ханамию приехать сюда вместе с собой, у него есть шанс выйти из этой ситуации сухим. Правда придется залечь на дно на пару лет, а дальше будет видно. В любом случае, подумал Ханамия, ему нужно где-то отсидеться эту ночь и обдумать следующие шаги. 

— Не смотрел, но возможно в шкафах найдется, — пожав плечами, ответил Киеши. — Я тут давно не был.

Ханамия прошел за Киеши в гостиную, медленно закипая от ярости. Как можно так относиться к тому, кто тебя усыпил и бросил? Как у этого идиота хватает сил разыгрывать из себя гостеприимного хозяина? В комнате оказались вполне европейские низкие диванчики и столик на массивных ножках из темного дерева со стеклянной крышкой. Киеши сразу направился к камину, видимо, собираясь разжечь огонь — в доме было прибрано, явно к их приходу, но холодно. Ханамия кинул задумчивый взгляд на Киеши, и подошел к окнам. От серого вида деревьев за стеклом можно было впасть в уныние. 

Вскоре затрещали поленья, и настроение немного улучшилось.

— Ну, теперь не замерзнем, — раздался веселый голос сзади. 

Ханамия обернулся. В камине вовсю полыхал огонь, облизывая нутро оранжевыми языками. Киеши занял один из диванчиков, наблюдая за Ханамией и за входом. Ханамия устроился напротив. Спокойствие на его лице могло бы обмануть наблюдателя попроще. 

Ханамия немного напрягся, когда Киеши засунул руку под пиджак, но на свет появилась всего лишь пачка сигарет. Киеши выбил одну. 

— Будешь? — предложил он Ханамии. И тут же добавил: — Обычные сигареты. Не беспокойся, травить не собираюсь.

Ханамия скривился.

— У меня свои есть, — ответил он и тут же вспомнил, что те остались в кармане пальто, и тихо выругался. 

— Принцесса, — произнес Киеши, глядя прямо в глаза Ханамии. От спокойного тона у него волосы встали дыбом. Слишком мало людей знало, кто такая «Принцесса». — Хорошая кличка. 

Ханамия повел бровью. 

— Для собаки или кошки в самый раз, — сохраняя равнодушный тон, отметил он.

— Нет, для вора, специализирующихся на краже драгоценностей, — Киеши покрутил сигарету в пальцах, словно размышляя над чем-то. В неровном свете камина на его лице только сильнее проступили последствия прошедшей ночи. Длинный язычок, вырвавшийся из массивной зажигалки, на миг осветил его. 

Он с шумом затянулся, выдохнул белесоватый дымок. Ханамия уловил запах отличного табака. Запах был знаком, это были не просто сигареты, которые воняли чем угодно. Скрученные вручную, ограниченный объем продаж, заоблачная цена за пачку. Становилось все интереснее и интереснее. 

— Ты так не считаешь?

— Нет. Ближе к делу.

Киеши подвинулся на край дивана и, подперев подбородок ладонью, неотрывно глядел на Ханамию. От этого странного взгляда Ханамии становилось не по себе. Пришло время неудобных вопросов, понял он.

— Это же ведь ты «Принцесса»? 

Ханамия не ошибся.

Услышав вопрос, он закашлялся от смеха, чувствуя, что теряет контроль над ситуацией. «Играл бы ты на сцене, из тебя актер был бы превосходный», — заметил когда-то один из учителей еще в средней школ. Ханамия с ним согласился, но на сцене не было таких острых ощущений, как в его текущей работе. Это не то, чем хвастаются, но денег он получает несравненно больше, и полоумных фанаток-куриц нет.

— Я что, по-твоему, на девочку смахиваю? 

— Со спины сойдешь.

Ханамия опешил. В каком это месте он похож? Он гордился своим телом, на которое тратил достаточно времени. В свободное от заказов время устраивал себе заплывы в бассейне по пятьдесят кругов, тренировки на имитации отвесной скалы в одном из спортивных центров…

— Как ты понял, что я настоящий хранитель коллекции? — продолжил Киеши, не давая ему времени на раздумья

— Ты стоял там, строя из себя шкаф, наполненный опилками. — Ханамия затянулся, ощущая, как дым скользит по горлу, оседает в легких. — Таким «невинным» видом меня не обманешь. Ты кого угодно обманешь, но не меня.

— Шкаф? — Киеши весело рассмеялся. Рокочущий смех прокатился по комнате, заставив Ханамию снова напрячься. — Отличный комплимент, правда. Рико оценит по достоинству.

Киеши встал, прошел к дверям на веранду.

— Я не сразу понял, кто ты, — в голосе моментально исчезли веселые нотки. — В этой толпе напыщенных петухов и куриц ты был своим, и в то же время... Каким-то чужим. 

Ханамия усмехнулся: разработка образов была его любимым делом. Внешность, одежда, характер — мелкие штрихи, на которые обычно обращают внимание, совсем забывая о том, что может скрываться за фасадом. 

Легкая улыбка на губах, очки в тонкой, едва заметной оправе, костюм, подчеркивающий все достоинства подтянутого спортивного тела — все это производило более чем сногсшибательное впечатление. Прошептать на ушко комплимент, поцеловать ручку — и все, дама из какого бы она ни была «света», практически у твоих ног. Используй, как хочешь. Это было несомненным плюсом, когда нужно было обработать женщину, но одновременно и минусом: подобное умение располагать неплохо запоминается, а высший свет, с которым он достаточно часто имел дело, все же мал, и Ханамии так или иначе приходилось встречаться с одними и теми же людьми. Хорошо принадлежать к одной из семей со статусом, большинство дверей открывается незамедлительно. 

Из кармана Киеши раздалась трель телефонного звонка.

— … и когда ты подходишь, смотришь на меня как на леденец на палочке, странно думать, что я не заинтересуюсь тобой. Очки у тебя ведь без диоптрий, верно?

Звонки все не прекращались, избавляя Ханамию от необходимости отвечать. Киеши достал телефон, посмотрел на экран и, смущенно улыбнувшись, сказал: 

— Извини, мне надо ответить, — после чего поднялся с дивана и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Ханамия бесшумно подкрался, прижался к стене возле двери и прислушался к разговору.

— …я не один, у меня гость. Что? Я помню об этом, Хьюга. — Тяжелый вздох, а затем в голос вплелись просительные нотки. — Прекрати беспокоиться, я вполне сам могу о себе позаботиться. И сделай, пожалуйста, что я просил. 

По тону показалось, что Киеши разговаривает с кем-то из старших родственников, любящих отслеживать всех и все. Но по нарытой Сето информации, родителей или кого-либо еще у Киеши не было. Только друзья, среди которых была парочка профессионалов среднего уровня. Плюс хакер и бывший техник-спецназовец, и судя по тому, что на них информации оказалось еще меньше, команда у Киеши собралась интересная. Но против Ханамии она все равно не выстоит.

Стоило разговору стихнуть, как Ханамия стрелой бросился на диван и прикинулся, что изучает ногти, словно ничего более его не интересовало.

— Родственнички досаждают? — не без сарказма поинтересовался Ханамия, посмотрев на телефон, который Киеши все еще не выпустил из рук. Киеши не ответил, выдавил подобие улыбки.

— Не думаю, что тебя интересует моя семейная жизнь…

— …которой у тебя нет? — зло рассмеялся Ханамия. — Я в курсе про твою маленькую команду. Зачем ты принял то приглашение на ужин? 

— Интересно было посмотреть на тебя в обычной обстановке. — Киеши откинулся на спинку, поставил локоть на большую подушку и подпер лицо ладонью. 

— И как? — Ханамии уже начал нравиться их импровизированный вечер откровений. 

Предыдущий разговор за ужином в одном из довольно дорогих ресторанов в Чиеде проходил совсем не так как этот. Тогда они обсуждали истории экспонатов выставки, потом незаметно переключились на технические новинки для повседневной жизни и не только: необычные гаджеты для умного дома, отслеживающие различные изменения, компактные приборы для охраны территории. 

— Лучше чем на фотографиях.

Ханамия задрал ноги на низкий столик, слегка съехав по дивану. Привычка избавляться от любой слежки, уходить от прицела видеокамер въелась в кровь, и он точно знал, что на тех фотографиях вместо лица вышло полуразмытое изображение, на котором с трудом можно различить черты. Издержки государственных дотаций на технику.

— Следишь за мной. И как долго?

— Лет пять, наверное. Кража драгоценностей на сумму около двадцати миллионов, была моим последним делом перед отставкой. 

То дельце не обошлось без проблем, после того как бриллианты и рубины были переданы заказчику, двоим из его команды пришлось сесть за решетку на два с половиной года. Сам он удачно избежал уголовного преследования, заранее договорившись с ними о финансовой стороне дела, с которой тоже пришлось немало повозиться, чтобы налоговики и ищейки не нашли подозрительных хвостов. Ленивых бюрократов полно, но никогда нельзя списывать со счетов и других, амбициозных и упертых, идущих по цепочке до конца, таких как Киеши. 

— Да ты, я смотрю, подсел на меня, как наркоман. 

Киеши сморщился от слов Ханамии. 

— Это всего лишь работа.

— Если ты знал кто я, зачем тогда подпустил к себе так близко? — Ханамия встал с дивана, краем глаза наблюдая за Киеши. Отступившая в поездке головная боль решилась снова напомнить о себе, ввинчиваясь в затылок тонким сверлом. Таблеток он так и не выпил, от болтовни с Киеши во рту было сухо. 

— Тебе ли не знать?

— Друзей держи близко, врагов — еще ближе? — усмехнулся Ханамия, рассматривая засыпанную влажными листьями веранду. На улице уже стемнело, но дождь все еще не прекратился. Еще немного, и они отсюда могут и не уехать на машине, увязнув в грязи где-нибудь на полпути к шоссе. 

— Ты сам ответил на вопрос. 

Ханамия посмотрел на отражение Киеши в стекле, тот сидел на диване, так и не пошевелившись. Разговор становился бессмысленным. Киеши явно темнил, а ему нужно было связаться с Сето, а потом и с заказчиком, сообщить ему, где забирать мешочек с украденными драгоценностями и получить свой гонорар. 

Кстати, о заказчиках. 

— Кто пригласил тебя и твою команду к охране? — Ханамия развернулся к Киеши и оперся локтем о подоконник. Особого желания отвечать у Киеши он не заметил, и, покачав головой, подтолкнул: — Не думаю, что это такая большая тайна.

Он помнил, что официально охраной этой выставки занимались люди из «Black Fire», те еще снобы и консерваторы, что и сыграло на руку самому Ханамии. А вот команда Киеши могла там присутствовать лишь неофициально, «Black Fire» не очень любила сотрудничать, особенно с другими агентствами.

— Госпожа Марико Уцуноми связалась с нами и попросила посодействовать. 

Уцуноми. Эту фамилию он знал не понаслышке. Странная семья, с виду идеальная: дед в прошлом политик, известный коллекционер и филантроп, его сын — финансовый воротила, возглавляющий семейный банк, а внучка — художница среднего уровня и известный меценат. Ханамия узнал об этом, когда занялся одним небольшим заказом — пара картин периода Ренессанса — за неплохой гонорар. Закрытая от посторонних жизнь этой семейки оказалась куда занимательнее. Господин Уцуноми принадлежал к очень закрытой касте «черных» коллекционеров, для которых Ханамия иногда выполнял заказы, а вот Марико всеми силами пыталась отойти от родни, занимаясь благотворительностью и принимая участие в организации многих выставок. А что еще интереснее, банк принадлежащий семье проводил у себя финансовые дела его текущего заказчика, прикрывающегося именем «золотой мэйдзин», еще одного наследничка из старых семей. 

В их стиле взять такое имечко.

Как Ханамия и подозревал, дело принимало серьезный оборот, даже слишком.

— А кто твой заказчик? 

— Я не разглашаю имен.

Киеши усмехнулся.

— Зачем мы здесь? Ты сюда меня привез не ради болтовни. Если ты ждешь от меня слива информации о заказчиках или коллегах, можешь не стараться. Ничего не выйдет.

— Причины могут быть куда банальнее.

Киеши перевел взгляд с него на экран телефона и, изучив, вероятно, новое сообщение, начал что-то печатать. По его напрягшемуся лицу Ханамия понял, что-то начало происходить. В этой глуши единственным средством связи был мобильный Киеши — сам Ханамия на дело всегда брал одноразовый аппарат и после завершения работы уничтожал. Вариант позвонить с его телефона отпадал: если он позвонит с какого-либо другого номера, кроме обговоренного, Сето тут же исчезнет с горизонтов на долгое время, а такой информатор, как он, слишком ценен. 

Всего лишь кража, а какие последствия. Будет не смешно, если она окажется толчком к переделу сфер влияния между кланами, к чему похоже все и двигалось, если судить по вовлеченным фамилиям.

От размышлений о возможных последствиях головная боль усилилась, во рту осел противный вкус желчи, и желудок начало сводить от голода. Ханамия поморщился. Этот разговор забирал куда больше сил, чем он рассчитывал.

— Тебе нехорошо? — участливо поинтересовался Киеши, и сам потер виски. — Может таблетку дать?

— С цианидом? Пожалуй, воздержусь. — Киеши, как и он, должен был страдать от голода. Сомнительно, что он где-то успел перекусить между отелем и посещением участка. — Самому-то как?

— Ну, умирать пока не собираюсь. Надеюсь, ты мне поможешь разобраться с этим делом.

— С чего бы это?

— Я же вытащил тебя из-под пули киллера. 

— Я бы с этим поспорил.

— Но против того, что с моей помощью тебя освободили без проволочек, ты спорить не станешь. 

— С чего ты взял, что не стану? 

— Ну, кто кроме меня, скажет, что это все было репетицией? 

У Ханамии от удивления слегка расширились глаза. Этого он не знал. Слегка затянувшееся пребывание под стражей закончилось быстрым освобождением — до этого момента Ханамия считал, что история, которую он скормил ищейкам, была идеальной. Его лучшая работа, не подкопаешься. А в итоге… 

— И? 

— Все то, что ты спер, было отличной подделкой, — а вот с этим Ханамия мог и поспорить, отличить подделку от оригинала он мог практически сразу, но не стал. Он был уверен том, что в тайнике лежат именно оригиналы. — Не знаю как ты, но я думаю, нам пора прерваться и перекусить.

Киеши встал с дивана и направился на кухню. 

— Ты идешь?

Ханамия оттолкнулся от окна и, скривив губы, направился за ним. Пока единственной возможностью выжить оставался Киеши, и ею нужно было воспользоваться на все сто.

Кухня оказалась в комнате напротив. Светлая, не слишком большая, но вместительная — ряд тумбочек, стол и пара табуреток — для готовки на одного-двоих вполне. Киеши с преувеличенной старательностью шумно обыскивал шкафчики, стуча дверцами. Ханамия, оперевшись плечом о косяк, стоял и смотрел на эту картинную возню — тот прекрасно знал, где что находится. Из Киеши бы хорошего актера не получилось — провалился бы в момент. 

Через несколько минут Ханамия угрюмо смотрел на разогретую еду из консервных банок, и испытывал отвращение. Вместо странно пахнущей рисовой массы с кусочками рыбы, он бы предпочел бы съесть что-нибудь поприличнее, но выбора не было. 

— Думаю, если не киллеры меня на тот свет отправят, то это сделаешь ты, — Ханамия осторожно попробовал еду на вкус. Оказалось — чуть лучше, чем на запах. Смерть от голода откладывалась на неопределенное время, да и головная боль отпустила свои тиски.

— Не хочешь — не ешь, — ответил Киеши, уплетая за обе щеки. — Мне больше останется.

Ханамия оценивающе окинул его взглядом и ухмыльнулся. С едой к ним вернулось своеобразное чувство юмора. Утром их вполне могла ждать смерть от пули, но они сидели тут и отпускали шутки.

— Знаешь, а ты целуешься охуенно, я бы повторил, — внезапно выдал Киеши.

Ханамия едва не подавился от услышанного. Откашлявшись, он спросил:

— Ты, правда, в своем уме? Или это на тебя свежий воздух так подействовал? 

Киеши улыбнулся, наливая в обе кружки растворимый кофе.

— Мне только не слишком приятно было, когда твое снотворное начало действовать. Я только увлекся, а меня в сон клонит. Странное ощущение. 

Ханамия почувствовал, как у него дергается бровь. Укладывать на кровать в гостиничном номере большое тело Киеши, грузом повисшее на нем, было тяжеловато. У Ханамии ушло примерно час на то, чтобы устроить бардак, обычно остающийся после страстных встреч, после чего взять электронный ключ и отпечатки пальцев и уехать на дело.

— Судя потому, как ты резво прискакал за мной, недолго ты спал.

— Рико помогла проснуться, — Киеши скривился от воспоминаний. Кажется, экспресс-пробуждение было не самым лучшим. 

— И она знает о твоих… предпочтениях?

— Тебя это смущает? 

— Не особо. — Ханамия с девушками спал, если того требовала работа, но не более. После второй ночи все как одна требовали внимания, цветов и кольца на пальце. С парнями было проще. 

Ханамия отпил кофе. Пахло в отличие от риса неплохо, а вот на вкус — редкостная гадость.

Мобильный телефон Киеши снова издал мелодичную трель, но теперь тот не стал выходить из кухни, ответив на звонок прямо при нем. 

— Да, Рико, слушаю, — между бровями Киеши появилась складка. — Ты уверена, что все пройдет нормально? Хорошо-хорошо, только не кричи! Хмм… В Гонконг? Неплохая идея, а как ты с Хьюгой? На Гавайи? Устроишь отпуск? — Лицо Киеши смягчилось. — Будь осторожна. 

Закончив говорить, Киеши печально вздохнул, глядя на экран, потом перевел взгляд на Ханамию.

— Нам остается только ждать. Рико умеет отлично вести переговоры. 

— А Гонконг причем?

— В зависимости от переговоров или на тебя прекращают охоту, или же мы вдвоем едем в Гонконг на пару месяцев, шестичасовым рейсом из Нариты пока все не уляжется. Билеты, документы и деньги нас будут ждать в камере хранения. 

— Сезон охоты открыли на меня. Зачем ты со своим благородством и командой сюда вмешался? 

Киеши прислонился к стене, посмотрел на Ханамию. 

— Пять лет назад я наткнулся на то, что может пролить свет на «черных» коллекционеров. Вор, выполняющий их заказы. Это была одна из наиболее перспективных ниточек, но из-за травмы мне пришлось уйти и прекратить работу, о чем ты прекрасно знаешь. — Он повертел в пальцах телефон. — Участие знаменитой «Принцессы» в этом деле было довольно предсказуемым. Она всегда появлялась там, где ее не ждали. 

— Ты следил за мной.

— Да, — ответил Киеши и продолжил: — Когда госпожа Уцуноми связалась с нами, я понял, что это шанс закрыть свое последнее дело.

Если с Киеши и его желаниями все было ясно, то вопрос, кто именно открыл на него охоту все еще оставался открытым. Не оставалось сомнений, что это кто-то из заказчиков. В начале своей «карьеры», если можно было так назвать его занятие, Ханамии пришлось немало повозиться с двумя зеркальными заказами. После этого он очень тщательно выбирал клиентов, стараясь не делать своих бывших заказчиков будущими жертвами. Список профессиональных воров не слишком длинный, но его достаточно для выполнения работы, а вот его жизнь из-за неверного решения может стать чересчур короткой. 

 

От еды начало клонить в сон. Ханамия потер пальцами глаза, прогоняя его. Растворимый кофе, убить бы того, кто это придумал, ни черта не помогал, и кислый вкус, никуда не исчезавший, раздражал. Лежащая рядом с телефоном пачка сигарет притягивала взгляд.

Телефон зажужжал, противно вибрируя на поверхности стола, отчего задремавший было Киеши нервно дернулся. 

— Да, Рико. Как все прошло? — Киеши долго слушал ее, совершенно не перебивая. — Какие гарантии они дают? Ясно. Хорошо. Но отпуск не отменяй, слетай на Гавайи. — Киеши расслабился и мягко улыбнулся ее ответу. 

Он повесил трубку.

— Лучше переходи сразу к делу, — попросил Ханамия. 

— В общем, дело обстоит так: кто-то решил убрать Уцуноми с политической арены, на которой они все еще играют ключевую роль. То, что Уцуноми-старший отошел от дел, еще ничего не значит. Я не знаю, кто твой заказчик, но Рико выяснила по своим каналам, что смещение Уцуноми наиболее выгодно двум семьям: Акаши и Широгане. Даже, если они формально окажутся ни при чем, свой кусок они заберут. Рико еще не выяснила всех тонкостей, но общий смысл таков: твоему заказчику помимо драгоценностей, нужно было еще и выставить Уцуноми в самом невыгодном свете. Как ты думаешь, кто организатор выставки? Официально — «Ehime Bank», но если копнуть поглубже, выяснится, что он под управлением одной из дочерних компаний концерна Акаши Групп. Зная, как Уцуноми хотел получить кое-какие ценности, принадлежащие семье Акаши, дальше несложно раскрутить цепочку. Конечно, обе семьи сделают вид, что их вмешали в эту историю… 

А дальше Ханамии было не интересно. Фокус «укради у самого себя руками тех, кого ты хочешь устранить» ему был отлично известен. Золотой мэйдзин далеко пойдет, усмехнулся Ханамия. Он умеет видеть намного больше и дальше. 

— Остаются только киллеры... — задумчиво произнес Ханамия. Они не укладывались в схему, которую только что рассказал Киеши. 

— А вот тут вышло интересно. Киллеру был нужен не ты, а те, кто тебя мог бы преследовать, люди Уцуноми. Но если бы ты случайно умер, Акаши Групп это бы не расстроило. — А вот самого Ханамию это бы очень даже огорчило. Киеши взлохматил волосы и громко зевнул. — Вся информация уже у соответствующих лиц, завтра утром Уцуноми лишатся своего статуса официально.

— Значит, я могу уехать? — Ханамия не собирался задерживаться здесь еще на несколько часов. Его работа еще не закончена. 

Ханамия следовал за откровенно зевающим Киеши, стараясь двигаться бесшумно и ловя удобный момент, который, в конце концов, представился. Ловкость и сила, приобретенные за несколько лет занятий единоборствами, принесли свои плоды — Ханамии хватило пары мгновений, чтобы приблизиться к нему, схватить за запястье и вывернуть руку, впечатав ее тыльной стороной в спину, а затем сделать подсечку. Киеши неуклюже пошатнулся и упал на пол, коротко едва слышно вскрикнул от удара — даже инстинктивно выставленная вперед свободная рука ненамного смягчила удар. Он тут же сжался, и Ханамия почувствовал, как сильно напряглись мышцы, когда он попытался встать. Чтобы лишить его возможности сделать это, Ханамия уселся сверху, покрепче перехватив запястье.

— Не дергайся, — от этих слов Киеши только сильнее напрягся, однако попыток вырваться предпринимать не стал — любое движение могло привести к вывиху. — Ты, думаешь, это поможет? 

— Зачем? — полузадушенно выговорил Киеши. Тяжелое дыхание с хрипом выходило из легких. 

— Я не ожидал от тебя помощи, но не думал же ты, в самом деле, что я тебе за это спасибо скажу? — ядовито прошипел Ханамия, склонившись к нему, и лишь потом понял, что это было ошибкой — на миг забыть, что Киеши — бывший оперативник с отличной боевой подготовкой. 

Резкая боль в боку, перекат, выбивший воздух из легких, и теперь над ним нависал рассвирепевший Киеши, усевшийся на бедра. От кулака, направленного в висок, он уклонился практически сразу, а вот бить Ханамию в ответ не стал, только поймал его за запястье и сдавил до боли, заставив выгнуться и заматериться сквозь зубы. Свободной рукой Ханамия вцепился в ногу Киеши, но от этого не было никакого толку. Напряженные мышцы оказались твердыми как сталь, скорее он своих пальцев лишится, чем причинит Киеши хоть какую-нибудь существенную боль. Это Киеши мог с легкостью сломать ему руку. 

Они обменялись злыми взглядами — попытки вырвать свою руку из захвата Ханамия не оставил, но в итоге и вторая рука оказалась в пальцах Киеши. 

— Просто прекрати это делать, — глаза в отраженном свете огня — расплавленный металл. — Не очень хочется ломать тебе руки.

— Не хочется? Ты питаешь ко мне нежные чувства, а? — прошипел Ханамия, кривясь от боли. Сломанная рука — ничтожно малая плата за то, чтобы избавиться от Киеши. — Что, язык проглотил? 

Он изогнул губы в подобие улыбки и бесстыдно заерзал, вплотную прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам Киеши. Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз ничего не выражающим взглядом, и, казалось, действительно размышлял над тем, оставить его руку нетронутой или все же проучить мерзавца. 

— Ты слишком много болтаешь и поведением не блещешь, — он склонился к лицу Ханамии, заглядывая прямо в глаза.

Ханамия фыркнул, то ли насмешливо, то ли презрительно, стараясь скрыть тот факт, что его бросило в жар от такой близости. Это злило. И Киеши не входил в план побега.

— Могу припомнить тебе пару-тройку моментов, когда ты сам себя вел не лучше.

Киеши приоткрыл рот, явно собираясь что-то ответить, но почему-то передумал, и лишь криво улыбнулся. В его чуть прищуренных глазах Ханамия уловил тень угрозы и снова заерзал. На сей раз от дискомфорта. 

— И вообще, слезь с меня, — добавил он. — Ты не пушинка.

— Ты сам все это затеял, — невозмутимо ответил Киеши, однако ослабил хватку на запястье. — Не дури, иначе мне придется...

— Скорее мне придется повторить наш последний ужин, — брякнул Ханамия и сам проклял собственный язык. Упоминать об этом не стоило. Не в том положении, в котором он находился сейчас.

Киеши смерил его холодным взглядом. 

— Один пункт из того вечера я бы убрал, — ответил он тихо. — Я тебе этого еще не простил.

Ханамия нервно облизал губы.

— Не принимай желаемое за действительное, идиот. 

— А если желаемое сочетается с действительным? — Киеши вдруг отпустил одну руку и выпрямился, но не двинулся с места.

Ханамия пошевелил ладонью, возвращая чувствительность, и посмотрел на него в упор снизу вверх. До его сознания только сейчас дошел смысл сказанного. Ответить ядовитой репликой не получалось, как и не получалось объяснить свое состояние, про которое Киеши уже знал. Или почувствовал. Не суть важно.

— У тебя стоит, ты в курсе? — хрипловатым голосом пробормотал Киеши. Уголок губ дернулся в горькой усмешке. 

— У тебя, знаешь, тоже, — съязвил Ханамия в ответ, и тут же резко втянул воздух: рука Киеши прошлась по животу и выдернула рубашку из-под ремня. Огладив пупок, пальцы поддели ремень, поникли внутрь ненадолго, пробежав по дорожке волос туда-обратно. На Ханамию смотрели сощуренные, потемневшие то ли от возбуждения, то ли от злости глаза. 

Взгляд прикипел к скользящему под кожей шеи кадыку. Ханамия едва касаясь кожи провел пальцами свободной руки по подбородку, ниже, пока не положил ладонь над бешено бьющимся сердцем.

А моментом спустя, Ханамия почувствовал, как Киеши одной рукой — вторую он так и не отпустил — расстегнул на нем ремень, а затем ширинку. Поддев пальцами резинку, большая ладонь прошлась по напряженному члену вверх-вниз, большой палец с силой огладил головку. Ханамию слегка затрясло от ощущений — в отеле прелюдия была лишь бледной тенью происходящего. Он вцепился в плечо Киеши, когда тот обхватил его член и начал дрочить резкими движениями, слегка царапая нежную кожу ногтями. В животе скрутился узел тягучего болезненного удовольствия.

— Почему ты?.. — Ханамия едва рассышал бормотание Киеши, уткнувшегося ему в ключицы.

"Потому что тебя тянет на таких как я, придурок".

В голове от ритмичных движений стало пусто, словно кто-то пришел и вымел все мысли.

От желания кончить Ханамия слегка выгнулся, сильнее вжимаясь в ладонь Киеши. 

— Мудак, — прошипел Ханамия, понимая, что выдержки ему не хватит. 

И через неоторое время, оргазм накрыл его с головой.

Все силы, которые у него оставались, исчезли, словно из воздушного шарика выпустили воздух. Даже на ругань в мыслях и то не осталось. Киеши наклонился, коснулся губами виска и скатился на пол, устроившись рядом.

Ханамия взглянул на него через полуприкрытые глаза, а потом вырубился: скопившаяся за двенадцать часов усталость, слишком много мыслей, еда, и неловкий, один из лучших в его жизни, секс — было от чего отключиться.

***

За окном уже было светло, когда он проснулся на удобной кровати. Рядом лежал Киеши и с довольным видом обнимал подушку. Заботливый, мать его, на кровать отнес, одеялом укрыл. Ханамия ощутил, как его заполняет раздражение от собственной слабости. Высунув одну ногу из-под одеяла, он вздрогнул от холодного воздуха, скользнувшего по коже. Желание смыться из этого дома, где он загостился, превысило желание снова нырнуть в теплое одеяло. Посмотрев через плечо — Киеши все так же спал — Ханамия, осторожно выбрался из теплого кокона. Встав с кровати, он едва не выругался вслух от неприятных ощущений в спине — ночной секс на жестком полу даром не прошел. Скривившись от боли, он тихо прокрался в коридор, где валялась вся их одежда, сваленная кучками, где попало.

Кое-как натянув на себя несвежую одежду, Ханамия нашел джинсы Киеши рядом с кухней, порылся в карманах и выудил ключи от машины. Он так же заглянул в телефон, посмотрев номер ячейки и код к ней.

Не пропадать же билету в Гонконг, второй так и быть, оставит Киеши.

***

«Как нам сегодня стало известно, знаменитый своими беспрецедентными кражами вор по кличке «Принцесса» был ликвидирован в ходе спецоперации по поимке «черных» коллекционеров. Анонимный источник в службах сообщил, что мировая общественность может быть спокойной, вор такого уровня вряд ли появится в ближайшее время… Но тем не менее существует вероятность… На данный момент авторитетные эксперты совместно со службами полиции ведут активную работу по определению происхождения находок и их каталогизации для последующей пересылки хозяевам, выявленных в ходе обысков преступной группировки, среди которых оказались такие личности как Уцуноми, Каваками и другие. А теперь перейдем к другим новостям…»


End file.
